Ce petit détail
by King Sonoko Harmonia
Summary: et si Ghetis Harmonia avait des sentiments ? Et si Ghetis avait su aimé quelqu'un ? Et si un petit détail avait pu changer pas mal de chose dans sa vie ?
**Nom :** Ce petit détail

 **disclaimer** : Ghetis Harmonia appartiens a Satoshi Tajiri tout comme l'univers pokemon. Il n'y a que Sonoko qui M'appartiens

 **Note :** Laetitia, si un jour tu tombe sur cet OS, sache que je te le dédis ! x) j'ai eu quasiment les larmes aux yeux en l'écrivant. Pour s'eux qui se demande ce que c'est, j'avais fait un RP avec un Ghetis Harmonia, et je l'adorais. Voila, je voulais un peu faire un point de vue Ghetis sur ce RP et... Voila j'adore ghetis comme personnage xD

* * *

Elle n'était, de base, qu'un détail dans cette histoire. Mais, comment oublier ce petit détail d'un mètre cinquante ? Toutes les personnes lier a cette histoire on sans doute oublier la couleur de ses cheveux... Un bleu glace, hériter de sa mère. Ses yeux rouges avec la même détermination que son père avait dans le regard. Et son sourire... Mais comment j'ai pu la regarder dans les yeux en sachant que j'avais tuer ses parents ?

Elle n'était, de base, qu'un détail dans cette histoire. Pourquoi alors ce petit détail d'un mètre cinquante est revenu comme si de rien a Unys ? J'ai eu un moment de doute en voyant sa photo, était-ce réellement elle ? Quand j'ai eu un entretiens avec elle : il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était elle. Même si on l'aurai prit pour une enfant on pouvait sentir que quelque chose manquait... Son innocence ? Elle avait sept-ans quand je lui ai prit son enfance, maintenant elle en a vingt-cinq... Je me demande toujours comment elle a pu me regarder avec une légère lueur de respect et comment elle a pu m'écouter ?

Elle n'était, de base, qu'un détail dans cette histoire. Pourquoi alors ce petit détail d'un mètre cinquante accepter mes invitations pour manger avec moi ? Et pourquoi je l'invitais ? ... Je voulais de base me servir de ses connaissances et du peu de naïveté quelle avait garder en elle pour mon but... Qu'est que cette douleur que je peux ressentir au niveau de mon coeur ? Je pensais avoir fait en sorte qu'il ne ressente plus rien, et cela fait des années qu'il n'avait plus ressentis quelque chose comme ça.

Elle n'était, de base, qu'un détail dans cette histoire. Pourquoi alors ce petit détail d'un mètre cinquante a accepter de faire une alliance avec la team Plasma ? Elle pense que c'est la meilleure chose qu'il soit... C'était une mauvaise idée Sonoko... Surtout pour toi, cela n'est qu'avantage pour moi. Mais... Mais quel est le prix a payer pour avoir de tels avantages ? Manipulation d'une fille qui m'a toujours fait confiance.

Elle n'était, de base, qu'un détail dans cette histoire. Pourquoi alors je ne pense qu'a ce petit détail d'un mètre cinquante ? Dès que je ferme les yeux je vois son magnifique sourire. Pourquoi ? Juste pourquoi? Je ne peux pas la laisser croire plus longtemps que je suis quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui veux son bien. Elle me fait toujours confiance. Je suis Désolé Sonoko, nos chemin doivent se séparer pour toujours.

Sonoko était quelqu'un d'intéressant, avec deux facettes bien différente. C'est sans doute ça qui la rendait intéressante. La première Sonoko que j'avais revu était une Sonoko sérieuse, très calme, mûre. Celle du travaille, une véritable femme de vingt-cinq ans qui a bien trouver sa place. L'autre Sonoko était celle de tout les jours, maladroite, attachante, souriante, un peu immature, cherchant sa place. Comme si la petite Sonoko revenait par moment...

Je pense que la raison pour la quelle j'ai voulu quitter du jour au lendemain Sonoko était... Seulement car dans le fond je l'aimais bien... Enfin c'est la seule personne que j'ai réellement sincèrement aimé. Pour éviter quelle souffre encore plus a cause de moi, j'ai préféré ne plus répondre a aucun de ses mails ni messages envoyer. Il y a peu, je lui ai envoyer un message pour dire de m'oublier, et si elle en avait la force et l'envie elle pouvait changer la réputation du nom de famille Harmonia. Je sais pas ce quelle a fait comme choix ; mais dans tout les cas Je sais que ça serai le meilleur de tous.


End file.
